Chained (Destiel)
by CrowleysDemon
Summary: The Angels have Dean, holding him captive in heaven's dungeon. Castiel is just now learning Dean is a demon, and heaven's angel's think he is a threat to everyone-he shouldn't be in contact with anyone. Cas decides to save Dean, his feelings are a lot more than just bromance though. With Dean being a demon there's no way telling if he will ever gain control or will he have to be ch
1. Castiel Angel of the Lord

It had roughly been three days since he'd discovered what had happened. Three days. Only three tiny days, it felt like an eternity for an angel. Castiel had no other place to go, he moved from state to state looking for anyone that could help. No one was much use, or much help. He'd occasionally run into a vamp or skinwalker, he'd take care of them easily. Still, no one knew what to do. Or how to save a certain Winchester. Most hunters said Sam and Dean Winchester were cursed, that wherever they walked, darkness and death would follow in their footsteps. Some even went as far as saying the brothers were Darkness itself. Cas was hurting inside; most of heaven knew it. He couldn't save the one being he cared most for. Still he continued. Moving onward to another state. He'd drag his feet behind him, hoping to make a discovery. Four days later, on the angel radio, he heard Dean's name. 'Dean Winchester has been compromised', the angelic voice said.

'He does not need to be compromised,' Another angel growled, silence fell. Soon broken by someone brave enough to speak.

'Dean Winchester is no longer human, he is a demon of hell.' The angel spoke, whispers floated within the radio.

The certain blue eyed angel folded his hands, staring off into the bar wall. "Dean," He spoke softly, voice almost cracking. His time walking amount humans gave him their feelings, he might not be able to taste their delicious food but damn he could still feel. His blue eyes darted around the room, a bolt of lightning cracked across the sky; two alluring outlines of wings flashed behind him, the angel pushed away his empty glass climbing to his feet. Pain flashed before his eyes, his tattered trench coat, the musky smell of Dean all over it; when he and Sam had to hold Dean back from killing Gadreel. His nose twitched oddly at the scent, heading towards the bathroom like any other human being, he slipped into a stall disappearing like a cat in the streets. Heaven had no idea where Castiel had run off to. He'd warded himself with hex bags. Making sure no angel could find him. He'd cover his tracks, double takes on who'd he'd ask for information. Then move on. He hadn't even noticed yet but he started making mistakes. The angel's mind wasn't down on earth, it was off worrying about something else. Someone else. An angel named, 'Alice' found him on the streets, he had no other choice to kill her. After questioning her. The fear in her eyes still played in the back of his mind. Her gray eyes wide, stuttering over every word that left her mouth. They were going to kill Dean. Holding him prisoner, where Gadreel was held for so many centuries. Chanting over the radio, "Dean Winchester is gone, Only a dark soul remains!" Over and over. Cas's eyes glazed over with fear and anger, thrusting the angel blade into the fellow angel's stomach. Her head tilted back with the bright glow, then her body fell limp. He twirled the blade in his hand sliding it back into his trench coat.

Only the sound of his feet connecting against the asphalt could be heard. Engines of cars, rustling of the wind, people chatting on their electronics. He passed by them without a second glance, silently walking down the sidewalk. 'Castiel, I know you are out there,' A voice over the radio stated, 'We may no be able to track you down, but we can still have a polite conversation through the radio.'

'I have nothing polite to say,' Cas growled, 'You will not kill Dean Winchester. He is my responsibility, that does not give you the right to kill him for something he doesn't have control of.'

'He doesn't have control, that's how monsters are made, Castiel. He can't control himself or his newfound powers.'

'Monsters aren't made from that, Monsters are made From beings like you. Who don't even think twice about the action they are about to take. Not even batting an eye to those who need help the most, you're the kind that create monsters.'

The radio fell silent, Cas continued walking, hands at his sides. Mouth shut for the time being. He wasn't the soft angel he'd used to be. No, the Winchester's taught him to be strong, to care for one another. Taught him what it's like to really care for someone else. Even if they don't feel the same. He pushed on, navigating through the crowded streets. Figuring out a plan to save Dean. For once he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know where to start.

People bumped into him at all sides; his mouth twitched in annoyance. Blue eyes scanning the crowd, a taller male passed, giving the angel a strange look. His eyes flashed black. Cas snatched the stranger by his coat, throwing him into an alley, shoving him roughly against the brick building. All the air left the demon's lungs. Followed by a broken line of chuckles. "Castiel, you've toughen up." The demon snickered, smirking devilishly. Cas growled shaking the being warningly.

"Listen to me, tell me where Crowley is." Cas demanded, the demon rolled his head. Snapping it up in the angel's face, his blue eyes melting into black.

"I don't fucking know," The demon spat, Cas yanked out the angel blade, slowly dragging it across the demon's cheek. He hissed jerking back, gritting his teeth.

"I told you," His chest weaved up and down unevenly, "I don't fucking know, ya' damn angel." The Angelic creature tilted his head; lifting the demon's head with the tip of the blade, his eyes narrowed.

"You're lying. Tell me. Now." Cas pressed the blade harder against the male's neck. The demon moved its head farther back, dark eyes unmoving.

"I don't kn-" The being's eyes went from black to blue. Then stayed blue for good. Cas dropped the body, staring down at it. Blood poured out of the fatal wound, creating a puddle around the body. Thick warm crimson liquid running onto the angel's shoes. He stepped back, disappearing into the crowd of people without another sound. Not before he heard someone say, 'Excuse me, call 911 immediately'. There was a werewolf problem in West Virginia he took care of. He heard rumors of demons scaling around a town in Ohio. Snatching people off the streets and gutting them.

'Castiel, Alice's vessel was found two days ago,' The Angel broadcasted, 'Stabbed in the stomach. Couldn't have been a regular blade.'

'Will you leave me alone? I just want answers." Cas snapped, his head turned up to the motel ceiling.

'Poor, Castiel. Lost without his human.' The Angel chuckled, ending her sentence with the click of their tongue.

He threw himself back into the cheap motel bed. Remembering years ago when Sam, Dean and himself were in the exact same room, talking about hunts they had been on. Saving the world and stuff like that. Lucifer. That was a big one. Cas shifted rolling over, placing his head on his palms. He closed his eyes, even if he couldn't sleep he could rest for just a little.

 **"Cas," Dean called, a figure laid slumped against the stone white wall. It smelled musty of blood and sweat. Blood splatters outlined the figure. "Cas." The figure lifted it's head, no. The figure was Dean. "CAS!" Dean snarled, baring his white teeth, his eyes dark as any nightmare. "You could have saved me, now look I'm dead because of you!"**

"Dean!" Cas gasped, sitting up, he grabbed his head. They were going to kill him. If Cas went back they were going to lock him up, the angels knew he was going to try to save Dean. That didn't matter. All that mattered was saving that Winchester. He took a breath, disappearing in the sound of his own wings.

He was tired of hiding.

He was tired of being a coward.

He was going to be the angel Dean always thought he was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Any comments? Please tell me if you have any questions. Thanks for reading. Took me a while to think of this. Not sure how I even thought of it. Anyways I hope you like it so far. Once again, thanks for reading._


	2. Angel and Demon

Heaven was broken without him, everything was out of order. Angels were trying for the lead roll, some wanted Castiel as their leader. Others thought he would just bring death and destruction. He never wanted any of this to happen. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of everything-didn't want to be the leader of anything. Everyone just assumed he could be the right one to lead. His hand wrapped around a rusty bar, the grime and odd smell of sewers filled his system. Something around was giving off angelic energy, something familiar. He couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Carefully the blue eyed angel threaded into the middle of the room, gazing at every dark corner. "Hello, Castiel," He immediately reached into his trench coat for his blade-it wasn't there. Something cold and sharp pressed against his neck, "It was pretty hard to find you, you're a clever little angel. Those Winchester's taught you well." She circled around him, keeping the blade pressed against his neck, "But you didn't think you could hide forever." Cas's blue eyes adjusted, a cold look entering them.

"I'm done hiding, Renevire," Cas stated, twisting his arm around hers, she yelped dropping the blade. "I'm not the angel I once was, being human has taught me something. Life is precious and shouldn't be taken for granted, a life shouldn't be controlled by one or two people." Renevire sneered rubbing her wrist.

"They're twisting your mind, don't you see that Castiel!" She yelled.

"No," He growled, "You're trying to make everyone's life the way you want it. Dean can make his own choices, I can make my own. That's why I'm here, I'm choosing to help Dean." Cas's knuckles whitened as he squeezed the blade harder and harder. Renevire shook her head chuckling. Her light green eyes darting around the room, stopping specifically on Castiel. He slipped the blade back into his trench coat; glaring at the angel before him. "Get in my way and I'll stop you." With that he disappeared-that's all he needed to get Renevire out of heaven so he could get to Dean. Of course other angels were going to be up there but they wouldn't get in his way. Casually, Cas passed by a group of soldiers, his head down low. From where he was he could hear someone yelling, snarling and laughing. Could that be Dean? No. Dean wouldn't be like this now, would he?

Cas hurried up, pushing past every angel that got in his way, muttering a few words to those who would yell something at him. He finally stopped at two small wooden doors, locked with a large bolt. His blue eyes stared at it for a millisecond-breaking it completely off the door. The scent of blood floated heavily through the air, musky smell of sweat also. Cas's head perked up, he slipped through the wooden doors shutting it behind him; listening to the jingle of chains rubbing against chains. Straw/hay covered the ground; pieces splattered with blood, mud and other substances he didn't want to think about. The angel stopped dead in his tracks-feeling the burning sensation someone was staring at him. Slowly, he turned around. There he was. Dean Winchester.

Strong metal chains around his wrists, each one bolted to the wall with four bolts. Making sure he wouldn't escape. His feet planted down with fairly large weights, Cas felt horrible. Dean shifted, raising his head, a wicked grin appearing on his features. His eyes black as night. Cas didn't move, he didn't even make an attempt to speak. He just stared. Wondering what he was going to do. Dean was a demon. He didn't actually believe them, but it was true. The angel'a blue eyes stared into Dean's dark ones. "Dean...?" Cas managed to say stepping towards his old friend. Dean jerked at the chains, baring his teeth like a wild animal, laughing like a crazed person. Then it stopped all of a sudden. His eyes were black anymore. They were green. His head raised, look through the dirt and mud on his face Cas could tell he was scared, gazing at the angel.

"C-Cas...p-please help..." Dean pleaded, then his eyes faded into darkness again. "Angel of The Lord, Castiel." Demon Dean grinned wickedly, licking his lips. He wiggled an eyebrow jerking at the chains once more. Cas bit his bottom lip backing up, something stopped him from going any farther. He came here to save Dean. Not abandon him. No matter what shape Dean was in he was going to save him. The angel stepped towards Dean, reaching for the chains around his wrists.

"Stay still I'm trying to help." Cas told Dean softly; fiddling with the chains, trying to find a way to break them. Dean leaned forward, his breath tracing down Cas's neck, causing the angel to breath in quickly. He finally got Dean's wrists free. Next was his legs.

"Castiel, step away from the Winchester," Renevire warned; immediately he stopped. A pair of hands shoved him to his knees, cuffing his hands together. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to save him." She chuckled, walking around to the face him. He stared up with a blank expression. The same hands that shackled him yanked him to his feet, throwing him into the wall beside Dean. Castiel watched as she and the other angel's left the room. All their eyes on him, daring him to do something. He looked over at Dean who was staring at him with deadly eyes. Biting his lower lips once more, Cas threw himself forward, the cuffs broke when they made contact with the sharp corner of the wall. Dean chuckled, still smirking though.

"Dean, listen to me, we need to get out of here. They are going to execute you," Cas explained, voice full of worry, he undid the chains around Dean's ankles. Stepping back, the angel grabbed the Winchester's hands and rushed towards the door, he opened it. Nothing was there. There was just a blank white room filled with a whole lot of nothing. Mischievous chuckles filled the tiny room, the door slammed shut, a hand clamped around Cas's mouth. Dean's lips centimeters apart from the angel's ear.

"You're not going anywhere, _Castiel_." Demon Dean hissed, his hands roughly around the angel's neck. Cas jerked away, pressing his fingers against Dean's temple, the male fell to the ground out cold. Meanwhile, Cas back farther and farther, shoving himself in a corner of the room, sliding down until he was on his butt. He brought his knees to his chest.

He was stuck in a room with Dean.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cas pressed his back into the corner of the musty room, Demon Dean lying on his back out cold only feet away, Renivere approached him. Her eyes glistening brilliantly-not the good brilliant either. Her smile could fool anyone. She grabbed one of Cas's hands smiling, "There's no need to be scared now, Castiel." She told him. He yanked his hand away; the jingling of chains followed.

"I'm not scared," Cas replied plainly, he raised his hand up, seeing as it was chained. His blue eyes darted to Dean whom he was chained to. He yanked and pulled at it, nothing could help, by the time he looked up everyone had left the room. Demon Dean rolled over, his chest weaving up and down slowly. Cas sat down beside him . He couldn't move until Dean woke up. And when that did all hell was going to break loose. An angel and a demon chained to one another. Who would have ever thought of this.

"C-Cas? Is that y-you?" Dean's groggy tone met the angel's ear, Cas crawled over to Dean hovering over him.

"Dean." Cas smiled.

"You have to g-get out of here. **Now**." Dean grabbed ahold of the angel's trench coat shaking him softly. His emerald eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"I can't. They chained us together. We're trapped in here until I find a way out."

"Why didn't you just leave me? Go find Sam see if he's alright!"

"Because I don't want to see you die, Dean! They're going to execute you, if they're going to execute you they're going to have to get through me." Cas's rough tone caused the Winchester to grow silent. As silence fell between them something outside was happening.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He smiled playfully, twirling the blade in his hand, he whistled moving along the hall. Angels glancing at him, whispering back and forth. He smirked holding the blade against ,the angel known as Tamerial, neck. The smaller angel backed away fearing for its life. He put the blade away kicking the door open. Green and blue eyes staring his way, "Miss me, kiddo?" Gabriel smirked. Cas climbed to his feet, the chains dangling far to the ground. Gabriel rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and the chains were gone. "Let's go before Little miss bitch finds us," All three rushed down the halls, disappearing with the sound of wings.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Second chapter done. Yay, what do you think? Please tell me. Thanks for reading! And yes Gabriel is alive. ^_^**


	3. Chains and Lust

Gabriel eventually explained everything-how he had survived and gone into hiding after Lucifer supposedly "killed" him. Cas didn't understand why Gabriel didn't come to help him in all those times he needed it. Like he could have stopped Dean from becoming a demon. The Arch-Angel simply replied with, "Then it wouldn't have been any fun saving you too, kiddo." A little pit in Cas's stomach grew tight-if this all could have been avoided then he much rather would have avoided it in the first place. Soon after Gabriel had poofed him, Cas and Dean into what looked like a beaten up old factory building, he left. Just like that. Without another word.

While trying to escape Cas had to knock out Dean-again. To make sure nothing would go wrong and he would snap. Doing God knows what. He didn't want to know what Dean had done before the Angels captured him, he didn't want to know who he killed and how.

Cas knew heaven was angry with him (when were they not?). Angry for saving someone that had done so much death and destruction. But he knew he couldn't just leave Dean to die. No, he needed to save him like every other time.

 ** _Like Sam had said, "You're like a guardian angel to him."_**

 ** _"Or an overprotective boyfriend," Dean chirped in, lazily bringing the rim of the bottle up to his lips and taking a long hard drink. Pausing to glance over at the two men, "What? I was joking. You guys can't take a joke...Geez."_**

Castiel sighed happily remembering the memory just as easily as walking. Something in him made him feel sad; he wasn't sure why. It was just a stupid joke like Dean had always thrown out or made up. But at the moment, for some odd reason, he wished it wasn't a joke. He had feelings for Dean.

"It's wrong," Castiel's voice bounced off the plain metal walls, a frown playing his lips, "These feelings are wrong...then why do I have them..?" He questioned himself, looking down at his dusty hands. Under his fingernails were dirt and grime from forcing the metal door open to take Dean into a room . The angel suddenly shook his head, upset and confused. His attention was drawn elsewhere when a loud banging noise echoed the factory. "Dean..?" He looked up, his blue eyes narrowing.

"C-Cas...?" Dean's voice was rough like a rocky road, like he had just gotten done screaming at a football game. He made his way into the big open room rubbing his eyes, his hand ran back through his hair as his gaze met the angel's. His normally lit up Emerald eyes had a darker tint to them. Giving off a sort of vibe that made you want to run off before something bad happened. The Winchester stopped in the middle of the room not daring to go any farther, "You risked your life to save me. You should've ran, you should've left when you could've." He frowned as he spoke, the words dripping off his tongue caused him pain.

Castiel stood up staring directly at Dean, "I risked my life because that's who I am. Dean, I saved you because that's what I was assigned to do. Protect you. Make sure no harm comes to you." The angel explained, his tone showing no hint of hardness. It was completely heartfelt.

"Cas, come on buddy. I'm a demon." Dean threw his arms out in the air as if to say, "Who cares".

"And I'm an angel of the lord that has deceived heaven, killed my brothers and sisters and broke out of heavens finest jail."

Dean sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What I'm trying to say is, you should get as far away from me as possible. To make it better you should let the Angels take me. Or kill me now." Cas grew silent-at loss for words at what he had just heard-his crystal blue eyes darkened for a moment before softening again. A look of upset Settling on his features.

"Dean, I'm not leaving. I don't care if you're a demon, or that you could hurt me. I'm not leaving, even if I was to leave where would I go?" Cas said raising an eyebrow, "And what about Sam?" He quickly changed the subject; not wanting to speak about killing Dean.

"Sam? Hell he's probably out looking for me right now. I'm not surprised, he should just let me go. That's all I want." Dean's gaze darken, a playful smirk taking over the frown on his face. "He just slows me down, he's in my way and he needs to get lost." Dean's Emerald eyes flickered to black, the sound of his boots scraping against the cement ground as he stepped towards the angel. "But you...you're too precious to kill just yet. I'm going to have my fun with you." He pointed a finger at Cas, grinning from ear to ear.

"You don't really mean that about Sam. That's the demon you talking, Dean he's your little brother. You raised him, don't you remember that?" Cas stood his ground as the eldest winchester approached, keeping his gaze hard he looked up at him. Dean let a sigh escape his parted lips, shoving Cas back by his shoulders into the cold metal wall. Causing it to creak under the pressure.

"I remember it quite well actually. I also remember the times dad came home piss drunk and took his anger out on me," Dean growled in the angel's ear. He let his warm breath travel down his neck, seeing how it made him uncomfortable only gave Dean more ideas. "All that anger inside one little man. I was surprised. But hell...look at me. I'm a drunk, a demon and my anger is at a low so far. Maybe because of all the sex. But who knows, right?" The Winchester chuckled, his hands massaging Cas's shoulders. He leaned down nipping at his earlobe, running his tongue across it.

Cas shuddered at the feeling, his body had tensed up under the feeling of Dean touching him. It felt good, the massaging. Up until Dean began toying with his earlobe he was completely fine. Then he slipped up. A small groan left his lips and he immediately tried pushing Dean away. "Dean, stop. It's wrong."

"But it feels so right," He growled like a tiger. Sounding more sexy than fearful. Like he was trying to seduce poor Castiel. "Isn't that right? I know how excited you are." He chuckled, his hand traveling down the angel's hips. Toying with them through his pants, he ran his hand across Cas's tightened jeans. "Ohh what do we have here..?"

"Stop this right now, Dean." Castiel growled, his eyes beginning to glow. He was more than uncomfortable at the moment. He gained the strength to shove the demon off of him, "You're going to stayed chained up until I figure out how to get that thing off of you and how to turn you human."

The Eldest Winchester chuckled in amusement, "Human? I don't want to be human, I love the power. Do whatever you want, angel. But I know for sure you'll come running to me when you want me. Your pants don't lie." He smirked, the angel approached him wielding chains Gabriel had left behind just in case Cas had to chain him up. He used his powers to hold Dean back against the wall, chaining him up carefully. Nailing them down into the floor. "Imagine the look on your brother's face when he finds out you've got the hots for me."

Cas shook his head, heading out of the room. He couldn't take much more of this. It was stupid-but there was no point in turning back now.

Now he had to figure out how to turn Dean back and get rid of the mark.

If Dean doesn't get to him first.


End file.
